User blog:KnightReturns422/Killers in the Shadow
20 BBY, Balmorra, Clone Wars, aftermath The Battle of Balmorra was over. The clone troopers who fought courageously to conquer this world were checking their wounded, repairing their equipment and packing up, ready to be deployed to other battlefronts. Of course, this didn't necessarily mean the entire Droid Army presence was wiped out; there were still going to be pockets of resistance throughout the planet, and that was why platoons of men were fanning out to extinguish the flames of Separatist resistance. However, even with mopping up operations, there were some resistance that conventional forces couldn't eliminate--the "Harrow Fortress", as it was known, was the last bastion of defense; its turrets, its strong building material made it nearly impervious to flat-out assaults. Both Lawen Austin and Kyle Redbreak found out its capabilities the hard way. Weeks ago, they attempted to capture the fortress, only to suffer heavy casualties without even getting so far as to its outer defense grid. Fortunately, they found a way to bypass it, but with the battle over, now they had to direct their attention to taking out that monster for good. As their forces were too pre-occupied with other sectors, a special force of commandos were called in--something that Austin wasn't too pleased about. Austin could never understand these elite forces. Despite their reputation for having a high degree of aggressiveness, getting the job done with quick efficiency (not to mention with quiet discretion), he did disapprove of their methods such as assassination and brutal interrogation. What really irked Austin the most was their so-called "Mandalorian Culture", something that he was opposed too all his life. Mandalorians are warriors--they fight for glory and fame, Republic people are soldiers--they defend and sacrifice themselves for the greater good. There's a huge difference in that, Austin thought. He had convinced himself many times that the Republic stood as the pinnacle of civilization and peace. Yet, however, the Republic he believed in was from the democratic government he was told by his parents: where it once encouraged mutual trust and trade had now encouraged complete and utter retaliation to those who showed disloyalty. Mandalorians, in stark contrast, conquer, pillage and kill to the point that Austin classified them as barbarians or even savages. Why the Jedi, particularly Gram Alnin, Etain Mur-Takan and Arligan Zey took a special interest in these commandos he would never know. A Nu-shuttle flew over base and touched down. The ramp opened, and out came four clones, each wearing a Katarn Mark III armor, each with a different color, but Austin was certain that beneath that "deluxe armor" there were expressions of aggressiveness and disdain. Several clone troopers looked at the newbies with disdain: like Austin, they never particuarly cared for how the commandos did, it wasn't their business to know anyway. "I'll do the briefing", said Kyle Redbreak, standing beside him. He knew full well that Austin was about drop a subtle criticsim remark about them. The commando approaching the Jedi with a moderate blue clad armor saluted him before saying, "General Redbreak sir. Maverick Squad reporting for duty". "Very good sergeant Clax", said Kyle, managing a small grin. "We have much to discuss. This is General Lawen Austin, commander of the 968th." "Sir", Clax handed out another salute. Austin dutifully returned it like any soldier would do. "Now... the reason why you're here", said Kyle, speaking as if he was a businessman preparing to negotiate a deal. "Balmorra has a string of resistance across its plains. Our forces are busy wiping out the remainder of the Separatist Droid Army, but there's one stubborn block that refuses to fall, and that is the "Harrow Fortess". He produced a holographic image of that hulking monster. "That's one tough nut to crack sir, if you don't mind my saying", remarked Clax. "Indeed. We don't have any forces to take on that juggernaut, so we're assigning you to put it out of comission. I've already sent the details to your advisor. How you deal with the matter is up to him and your squad." "Understood sir." "Co-ordinates have been provided. Knock out that fortress, clear out any droids and report back. Dismissed, and may the Force be with you". "Yes sir!", Clax saluted then walked away to re-join his squad. Austin had remained silent for the rest of the briefing. The frankess of the commando or "Clax" as he was called, was one that he had appreciated from his own men. Still, he had reservations about the "deluxe models" (as his troops were prone to call them), but if Kyle Redbreak had faith in the squad, then this job could may as well be done before sundown. (To be Expanded) Category:Blog posts